Nobody's Perfect
by TrUexBlOnDiEx925
Summary: Sam and Dean have a pretty normal life. They do hunt in this story just not very much until later chapters. Two girls end up helping them with the hunts. Sorry I suck at summaries but I promise it'll be good!
1. Chapter 1

(Jen's POV)

So I guess you might be wondering how I met the Winchesters huh? Well I guess you could say I've known them all my life. You see my dad and John are best friends; well at least they were until my parents were both killed in some "freak" accident. So it wasn't surprising that I went to live with John and his boys.

Well I guess you could say that was an interesting experience. I was introduced to hunting over the years. Let me tell you I never expected I would be a hunter….haha too funny…me a hunter. Must say it does have a certain ring to it though.

I was always really close with Dean, not saying that Sam and I weren't friends, its just we fought a lot. Mostly over the most stupid things, but back then I wouldn't admit that I had a crush on Sam, so when he said mean things I took it personally, and Dean was the one I always went to.

When I was seventeen, there was this one boy named Lucas that I had gone on a couple of dates with. Well, one night when he brought me home from the movies, Dean was waiting for us on the porch with a 45. Lucas ran and told me to not bother calling.

"What a wuss, it's not like I'd waste my ammo on that scrawny piece of…"

"Hey! I liked him he was hot. Though he was jock, not really my type, but I could've got some. Thanks a lot!"

"WHAT!?"

"Like that wasn't on your mind when you were my age!" I said walking into the house and slumping on the couch. Dean walked in with a bottle of whisky and sat down beside me.

"Here, met my buddy, you might know him, his name's Jack." He said handing me the bottle.

"John said this was only for hunts. He's gonna know if we drink it."

"No he won't, I got us a back up!"

"Ok, I'm game!'

**3 bottles of whisky later**

"Wanna do shots!?!" Dean asked

"Of what?"

"Tequila!"

"Ok!"

"Dude you're so drunk!?" Dean laughed.

"Um…so are you!!" I said slowly.

"So, Jennifer, who do you really like?"

Sam walked in while I was pondering my answer.

"Well Sammy of course!!" I said laughing.

"What about me?" Sam asked walking cautiously over to where I was sitting on the couch.

"Well Sammy…….I told Dean that I looooooovvvvvvveeeeee yyyoooouuu!" I said sweetly while straddling his lap.

"Jesus Dean! What did you give her?"

"Al-co-hol" He said as if he were talking to a toddler.

"How much?"

"You can never have too much Sammy! It's just how many types you have!" Dean smirked.

"Jen how many types did you have?" he asked me slowly.

"Well……….I had a little Jack, Jim, and Jose. Then I had some whiskey, bud, and tequila. Hey wanna make out?" I asked him as an after thought.

I didn't really give him an option. We just started making out then and there. The next morning I woke up on the couch lying next to Sam.

"_Holy Hell! What happened last night!?" I asked myself. Then it all slowly came back._

"Looks like somebody had a little too much fun last night." A voice behind me said.

"Huh? What's going on?" Sam asked groggily.

"Well son, you just got yourself and Jennifer grounded. If I see you around alcohol again you ass is grass understand?"

"Yes sir." Sam answered sounding upset.

"But, John! Dean's the one that gave me alcohol in the first place! Sam didn't even drink anything!"

"No buts young lady, you live under my roof and under my rules, and I say you're grounded, so deal with it."

"Whatever!" I yelled and walked to my room and slammed my door.


	2. Chapter 2

(SAM'S POV)

"What was that all about?" Dean asked walking into the living room rubbing his eyes.

"Well Dean, I came home and found Sam and Jen sleeping on the couch with alcohol sitting in front of them on the table. Would you know how they obtained it?" Dad asked Dean.

"Well sir, after you left Jen went on her date, Sam left, and I went to sleep."

"SAM! You're grounded for leaving without us knowing where you went."

"I went to the library!"

"You're grounded! End of story."

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Jen and Sam, Dean and I are going on a hunt. NO ALCOHOL!"

"Yes sir!" I replied and Jen just gave him the silent treatment.

JEN'S POV

As soon as John and Dean left I spun on Sam. If I was going to be miserable, so was he.

"Sam! Why, do you always get me in trouble!?" I yelled at him.

"ME! I'm not the one who went of, and got drunk. Not to mention I'm not the one who started making out with me either!" He yelled back.

He had a point. I was the one who got drunk, and I was the one who started the make out session. Not that I would mind doing that again. Then I just grinned.

"Why are you smiling? What are you going to do to me?" Sam asked sounding a little nervous.

"Oh nothing you won't like." I said advancing on him.

When I was close enough, I started kissing him. That turned into a heavy make out session. When we came up for air he said, "You're right."

"Told you" I said smiling.

Early the next morning, I woke up to a hand stroking my hair. I looked up at Sam and smiled. Let's just say last night was AMAZING! I leaned over the bed to grab Sam's shirt, and pulled it on. Then I got out of bed and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"Bathroom, I'll be right back." I said opening the door and walking towards the bathroom.

When I walked out of the bathroom, John was standing there waiting for me.

"Why are you wearing Sam's shirt?"

Before I could answer, Sam walked out of his room wrapped in a sheet.

"What's taking you so……….."

"Well, this is unexpected. I came back to tell Jen she isn't grounded because Dean came clean last night, but now you're really grounded. What has gotten into you guys? I thought you were the responsible ones." John said sounding disappointed.

"So, what exactly am I grounded from, and what are the rules?" I asked not looking forward to his answer.

"Well first off you're grounded from Sam. No touching. Got it? You can talk to each other, but you aren't allowed to be in the same room for more than five minutes. When I'm on hunts Bobby will watch you guys."

"Are you serious!?" I asked unbelieving.

"He's serious." Sam said glumly.

A few hours later Bobby showed up looking unhappy to be here. I don't blame him. Who would really want to spend their free time watching two seventeen year olds? I was sitting on the couch when John left. When John and Bobby were outside talking, Sam sat beside me on the couch, and just looked at me.

"Well, this sucks. How can we be grounded from each other, this is ridiculous."

Just then, Bobby walked in, and planted himself right between Sam and myself.

"Rule number one, no sneaky crap, and no touching. Got it?"

We started watching some gun show on TV. Hello! Boring!! There was a whole bunch of sodas and junk food on the table, and it just looked so good. I was reaching towards the gummy bears that were right in front of Sam's legs, when Sam slapped my hand away.

"What the heck?" I asked Sam confused.

"Those are my gummies, and I just broke a rule." He said grinning.

"Sam! Go to your room!" Bobby said in monotone.

After I was sure that Sam was in his room, I turned to Bobby and told him I was going to go shower. I turned on the shower and grabbed my towels from my room. After making sure Bobby saw me walk in the bathroom, I waited a few moments before I quietly opened the door and opened Sam's door quietly and slipped in. When I turned around Bobby was waiting for me on the bed

"Gotcha!" Bobby said laughing.

"Ok well I'm really going to take a shower now. Bye!" I said while running back into the bathroom and locking the door.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Please review! I own anything you don't recognize.)

After I got out of the shower, John and Dean were back. After I changed, and walked into the living room, Dean started smirking.

"What are you so smug about?" I asked bitterly.

"Well, Dad told me about you and Sam this morning!" he said laughing.

"Yeah, well thanks to you, I can't see him anymore jackass!" I said flipping him off.

"Do you have a license to fly that bird? Whoa! How did this become my fault?" he asked confused.

"Well, if you would have just admitted to giving me the alcohol, you would be the one in trouble not me!"

"I am in trouble! Dad took away the Impala!"

"Oh, big deal!" I said walking out the front door.

"Well it is to me!" He yelled after me.

I just continued walking.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he asked suddenly behind me.

Again, I ignore him.

"You're going to get in even more trouble!" he warned me.

By then I was in my friend Ashlyn's driveway. I walked in and ended up telling her everything that had happened in the last few days in great detail.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH SAM?!?" she said with an almost straight face before cracking up laughing.

"I can't see how this is funny at all!"

"No, it's just that yesterday you wouldn't even tell him you had a crush on him, let alone have sex with him."

"Shut up! Well hey, I should probably get going." I told Ashlyn after looking at the time.

"Jennifer, if you're already going to get in trouble, why don't you just stay longer?" Ashlyn asked.

Before I could answer, the doorbell rang, and Ashlyn went to answer it. She came back with Sam and Dean in tow.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Sam while giving him a hug.

"Well, Dad saw Dean leave, and sent me after him."

"I went off to, am I in trouble?"

"Surprisingly no, he said you needed to cool off. So what happened?"

"Dean." I said sourly.

"What about me? And Jen your friend is HOT!"

"Am I?" Ashlyn asked smirking.

"Yes, yes you are! But, we'll continue this later, I got to go."

"See you later." Ashlyn said winking at Dean.

When we got back to the house, John was waiting for us.

"Sam, Jennifer, you're ungrounded. Dean go to your room!"

"What'd I do?"

"Left the house without permission, now go to your room!"

"Well she did too!" Dean said accusingly pointing a finger at me.

"Yes, well you pissed her off."

Sam and I just walked out onto the porch, leaving John and Dean alone.

"So we're ungrounded." Sam said sitting down on the steps.

"And?" I asked sitting down beside him.

"Well, now you can be my official girlfriend, and I can stay in a room with you for more then five minutes." He said while smiling down at me.

"Very true." I smiled, and put my head on his shoulder.

The next couple days were a haze. I spent more and more time with Sam, while Ashlyn and Dean snuck off together. Honestly I can't say exactly what they were doing, but I have a pretty good idea. School sucked as usual, but at least Sam, Ashlyn, and I are seniors, and school was out in a few weeks. Thanks to the inheritance I received, and the lake house and boat, Sam, Ashlyn, Dean, and I were all going to MY LAKEHOUSE after graduation to celebrate us graduating and my eighteenth birthday.


	4. Chapter 4

So wow! I'm a high school graduate! Sounds odd, but feels so well….good! Even better, Ashlyn and I both got accepted to Texas University (TU)! How great is that!? The only bad thing is I won't be able to see Sam because he got accepted to Stanford. So this week at the lake is very important to me.

"Ready?" I asked while throwing my last bag in my trunk and slamming it shut.

"Yeah, I'll follow you in the Impala." Dean said while climbing into the Impala with Ashlyn in tow and shut his car door.

"Let's go!" I told Sam while shutting the car door and Sam put on his seatbelt.

The lake house was about three hours away so to occupy our time, Sam and I asked each other random questions.

"Hmm…..let's see, you favorite color is blue and your favorite animal is a panther, right?" Sam asked me.

I nodded. "Wow, you do listen! Ok let me see your favorite color is green and you like dogs and tigers?"

"Yup"

TWO HOURS LATER

"Favorite ice cream would be rocky road, you?" he asked me.

"Cold Stone's cake batter or cheesecake, best ice cream you'll ever have!" I said laughing.

Another hour past, and then we were here. I parked in the driveway, then got out and looked up at the house that used to be my parents, but was now mine. It wasn't really a house it was huge, but it was on the lake, hence Lake House.

"Wow Jen, this is nice!" Ashlyn said sounding excited.

Without saying anything I grabbed Sam's hand and walked towards the house slowly.

"You ok?" he asked concerned.

I nodded, and put the key in the lock. When the door opened I expected to see layers of dust all over my family's things, but surprisingly it was spotless. The house brought back so many memories. It still smelled like my parents; coffee, lemon, after shave, cookies, and strawberries. I walked down to my parents' old room, and opened the door. My breath hitched. Lying on the bed was my mom's blue satin dinner dress and my father's black suit and tie.

"They were supposed to wear these that night." I whispered then started looking around the room. The pictures were still there so was my mom's makeup and perfume. It's like they never left. I walked down the hall to the last door on the right side, and opened the door to give Sam a peek at my room. We walked back into the living room where Dean and Ashlyn were sitting on the leather couch with all our bags at their feet.

"Ok I'll give you a tour."

We walked down the hallway connected to the living room. I opened the first door on the left.

"My parents' old room No need to go in there." I said closing the door and moving on to the room next to my parent's.

"Dean's room" I said opening the door and Dean walked in set his bag down, and then came back out. I opened the next door.

"Sam's room" Then we walked to the next door.

"Ashlyn's room" Then we walked across the hall to the last door.

"My room" I said opening the door and throwing Sam's and my own bag on the bed.

"Ok the room next to mine is another guest room. The door after that is your guys' bathroom." I said walking back towards the living room.

"Through here is the kitchen. Then through the French doors is the dining room. Then the pool house and the pool are outside. Ok well have fun! Go do whatever, we have some four wheelers and a boat but I'm not sure if they're running. I'll have to ask Mike, our grounds keeper." I said walking back towards my room.

I walked in and lay on my bed. The door opened and closed, and soon after that Sam was laying down beside me. I rolled onto my side facing him.

"This just seems so odd. Them not being here I mean, it's like I'm waiting for them to walk right in the door and say sorry for not being here." I told him sadly.

He just held me tight and told me I would be ok. We laid there for a while until the door bell rang. Sam followed me as I answered the door.

"Ah, Miss Marrow, so good to see you and it is about time you got here! I've been waiting all morning." The lady at the door said.

"Marie! Come in! Thanks for cleaning up the house for me, and keeping it the way it always was."

"Ah well, I wouldn't have it any other way. So how about I fix you kids some lunch?"

"Ok thanks, but do you know if the four wheelers are up and running?"

"Mike told me this morning that he had 'em up and running."

"Ok thanks!"

"Yeah well you kids have fun out there on the four wheelers." She said with her British accent.

"Alright we will"

"Oh Jen, Mike told me to ask if you kids wanted to go to the shooting range tonight."

"Um…yeah sounds good Marie! See you in a bit!" I told her walking outside to the barn.

Sam, Dean, Ashlyn, and I walked out into the yard, and I led the way to the barn/garage. When we were close enough, we heard power tools.

"Who's in there?" Dean asked, and I just smiled and walked in with them following me.

There were tools everywhere and random car parts lying around. Then there were three cars that looked like they were being worked on. You could see a man leaning over the hood of a '65 navy mustang.

"Hey!" I yelled making the man stop working a look up.


End file.
